Fortune Cookie
Fortune Cookie is episode 8a of Season 3 of Rocko's Modern Life. Plot An elephant is at the Fortune Cookie Inc. building typing fortunes and putting them in the fortune cookies. The next day, at 5:00 a.m., a shark host is outside Filburt's trailer and informs the turtle that he has just been chosen as the contestant of the Mega-Spin show, giving him the nickname "Mr. Lucky." Filburt emerges from his trailer and literally jumps for joy. His excitement is shown on TV at the Yen-O-Ching restaurant, where Filburt autographs a patron's head. While he sits at a table with Rocko and Heffer, they get fortune cookies and open them to read the fortunes inside. Rocko's fortune says "You are generous and fourthright in your affairs", Heffer's fortune says "Indulge your fantasies. Love and romance awaits", and Filburt's fortune says "Bad luck and extreme misfortune will infest your pathetic soul for all eternity". But Filburt remains silent and Rocko asks him what his fortune says. But Filburt remains reticent about this and Heffer attacks him to take the fortune and read it. Filburt, now peeved, shouts the fortune he read aloud and Rocko tells him not to worry, as fortunes are not meant to be taken seriously. Filburt is later seen walking the streets on his own, thinking about what Rocko said. When he is about to agree with what Rocko told him, he views a black cat up ahead and begins to feel nervous. He continues walking and comes across another black cat. So he crosses the street and continues walking on the other side, only to find that there are a number of other black cats following him. Filburt runs into the House of Mirrors to circumvent the cats, only for every glass inside of it to break. He quickly runs outside and is followed by the cats once again. When the bad luck begins to go in his head, everything around him destroys as he walks by. At a local park, Really Really Big Man convinces a pigeon to gaze into his nipples to see that he still has his life ahead of him. It almost works - that is until Filburt arrives and Really Really Big Man's nipples begin to go out of control due to Filburt's arbitrary bad luck. The pigeon, convinced that it was a trick, tries to "drop the big one" on the superhero. As the superhero's nipples continue to go out of control, they end up stuck to his eyes and he and the rest of the citizens run away. Filburt then arrives at Rocko's house and tells Rocko about all the predicaments he got into earlier. As he explains, he accidentally ends up completely destroying Rocko's house. Back at Yen-O-Ching, Filburt buys a prolific amount of fortune cookies for Rocko, Heffer, and himself. Rocko is the first to open his fortune cookie, and his fortune says "You are an ultimist at heart and in practice", 'Heffer's fortune says "Enjoy the lighter things in life. Deeper joys may follow", and Filburt's fortune says the same message he read before. When he reads it, he realizes this and opens the other fortune cookies. Unfortunately, for him, every last fortune he reads have the same message. So Heffer comes up with an idea to get the turtle prepared for Mega-Spin. At Rocko's now-demolished house, Rocko and Heffer are watching the Mega-Spin television game show, where Filburt, now covered with every possible lucky charm, is next to spin the wheel at an attempt to win a new trailer home. As Filburt spins the wheel, the bolt on the middle of the wheel comes off and the wheel ends up rolling out of the building and around O-Town, destroying everything around the city. When the wheel rolls back to Filburt, it stops, and the arrow lands on "win". Filburt becomes delighted that he has won the game show and laughs maniacally as the destroyed city is shown at a distance. Characters Present *Rocko *Filburt *Heffer *Really Really Big Man Trivia *This episode is similar to the Ren & Stimpy episode Superstitious Stimpy. *'Fourth wall break:' During the destruction scene, the O-Town scene of the opening theme to the show is shown, but there are many differences. Rocko, Spunky, and Heffer are not shown running, Filburt is just smiling instead of grinning, the Chameleon Brothers have switched places, Bev looks to the left rather than at the toaster, and the theme song is played at the beginning of the theme rather than at the end. *'Innuendo:' During the montage at the end, there is a scene where a wiener is choked. Quotes :Filburt: "Bad luck and extreme misfortune will infest your pathetic soul for all eternity." :Filburt: Bad luck? I'm not bad luck. I'm Mr. Lucky. I am the luckiest guy in the world! :Filburt: Rocko, you gotta help me, I— (realizes he has an umbrella open in the house, throws it out the door accidentally ripping off the doorknob) You know that fortune cookie? (tries to put the knob back) Well, after that, I'm walking around, and these black cats start following me. And then I'm in this store, and these mirrors start breaking. And then there's this fire, and everyone's screaming, and, and Big Man's nipples go crazy. And the pigeon— (gets slammed by the door) And the pigeon says, "Hey, it's a trick!" And everyone screams, "IT'S THE TURTLE! IT'S THE TURTLE!" (the entire house falls apart) I think I'm bad luck, Rocko. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes staring Filburt Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring the Bigheads Category:Episodes directed by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes written by Tim Hill Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes directed by George Chialtas